Confrontations of Jealousy
by God'srider
Summary: The way In The Zone should have ended! Slight spoilers for In the Zone. ONESHOT


**This is just a oneshot about how I thought In the Zone should end!! Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS!**

* * *

At two in the morning, the office was strangely calm. Striding into the bull pen, Tony breathed deeply thinking it was good to be home. He walked leisurely to his desk to greet the waiting team who was standing at the bull pen's opening.

Jardine was wiping her hands with a fresh wet wipe as she rushed past Tony, causing him to jump out of her way. Addressing the team, Tony commented, "She's really not very clean just a germophobe. Her stuff was scattered all over our quarters and I tripped over her boots twice."

Gibbs smirked at his agent's instant rush of words, "Miss us much, DiNozzo?"

Flashing his famous grin, Tony came to stand in front of the team, "Well, yeah," Tony jerked his had in the direction Jardine had disappeared in, "She isn't big on teasing, movies, or jokes. At least, you guys listen to me even if you don't respond. Ziva would have been way more fun because she isn't so serious all the time."

Ziva looked down at the floor when Tony mentioned her name. McGee laughed, "Why would Ziva have wanted to go and endure your annoyance?" Gibbs and Ziva smirked at Tim's teasing.

Tony acted genuinely hurt before returning smugly, "Probie, you are just jealous because you didn't get to go."

The banter was cut short as Abby bounded into the bull pen, "I've been waiting for you, Tony. I was supposed to meet the nuns an hour ago." She flung her arms around Tony's neck. When she pulled back she said, "I will see you tomorrow. I have to go bowling now."

"I'll walk out with you, Abs." McGee offered and moved to walk out next to her. As a chorus of good-byes filled the office, Gibbs retreated to his desk.

Tony moved past Ziva and stopped in front of Gibb's desk, "Uh, Boss do I have to write my report tonight."

"First thing tomorrow, you do. Go home and sleep tonight. You go home too, Ziva." Gibbs gathered his own gear and took the stairs to the lobby.

Tony shifted his bag higher on his shoulder, "Come on, Zi. Let's get out of here." Ziva grabbed her bag and walked with Tony to the elevator. In a slightly tense silence, the two rode down and exited the elevator and walked across the parking lot.

They moved toward their vehicles, which happened to be parked next to each other. Tony decidedly leaned against his passenger door facing Ziva's mini. Relaxing against his car's frame, Tony crossed his arms firmly across his chest causing his biceps to bulge defined against his shirt sleeves.

Ziva took up a similar yet more feminine position leaning against her driver's side door facing Tony.

After a few more minutes of silence, Tony spoke, "So Ziva, ya miss me?"

Ziva questioned, "Your constant noise and teasing or your nagging ability to slice on my nerves?"

Through the sarcasm, Tony could see her guarding a deeper emotion, but he ignored it for now. "It's grade on my nerves. And I figured you missed all those things and were bored without me."

She replied quickly, "I was busy. Believe it or not life goes on when you are not here."

For a moment Ziva thought she had won the joking, but then Tony opened his mouth, "Yeah, you looked really busy hanging out with McGeek in Abby's lab and jumping at the chance to talk to me on video."

Her mouth opened to form a rebuttle but she was at a loss for how to deny the truth of his comment. She finally recovered and spoke, "Alright, I was bored without you. McGee is nice but does not joke around as we do so yes, Tony, I missed you." She looked quite flushed at her confession.

Tony smiled happily, "Thanks Ziva. I missed you too." She hid the flash of pleasure that passed through her eyes at Tony's sincere words.

Tony again broke the silence, "Anyways, Jardine was boring because she was so focused and determined that she wouldn't even acknowledge most of my jokes."

When Tony paused, Ziva teased, "What a surprise?"

Smiling brightly, Tony continued, "See she never was sarcastic either. I think you should have gone instead of her."

Ziva searched Tony's face for a clue to where the conversation was leading, "I am sure she was not that bad, Tony. You tend to exaggerate."

"She was alright, but not as fun as you."

Ziva smiled, "Why thank you, Tony."

Very seriously Tony responded, "You're welcome, Zi. However, I do have a question." Looking slightly worried, Ziva nodded. Tony continued, "In Abby's lab on the video feed, did I hear a hint of jealousy and panic in your voice when you thought Nikki and I were sharing a room," he put air quotes around the word sharing.

Ziva's eyes widened realizing Tony had in fact heard her comment. Clamping her mouth shut, she formed a tight line with her lips. Finally, she recovered, "I was not jealous, just thought that would surely be breaking Rule# 12."

"Ziva, some rules are meant to be broken," Tony implied that something had in fact taken place between he and Jardine.

"So you did share a room?"Ziva's words were said emotionlessly as she struggled to ease the pain of her envy.

Tony responded, "Well, yeah, we were in this huge room with all these little beds and sinks. I think it was like their barracks." He watched Ziva relax slightly at hearing his description.

Struggling to understand, Ziva asked, "Tony just tell me, did you break Rule# 12?"

"No, I have never broken Rule# 12," Tony answered honestly.

Frowning Ziva demanded, "Then why did you say rules are meant to be broken?"

Continuing to avoid a straight forward answer, Tony said, "You assume I meant to break the rule it with Jardine."

Ziva sucked in a breath trying not to physically hurt Tony, Ziva slowly said, "I am becoming frustrated with your vague nonsense so just tell me what you are trying to say." She emphasized her command by placing a hand on her hip in a rare show of feminine sass.

Tony hid his smirk at her actions and frustration, "I'm getting there Zi. Again some rules are meant to be broken if the circumstances are right." Ziva frowned and opened her mouth to interrupt, but stopped when Tony put his hand up and continued to talk, "Circumstances with Jardine and Paula and even with Kate weren't ever right, because I was either never attracted to them like that or my playboy ways destroyed any chance of a relationship."

Ziva waited patiently recognizing the serious look in Tony's eyes and knowing he had something important to say and she would only delay it by interrupting.

Finding the words again, Tony said, "But now, I am done with all that temporary fixes. I want something deeper and meaningful with this girl I know."

Plastering a smile on her face, Ziva tried to mask the hurt at Tony's announcement. Despite her feelings, she said, "What is holding you down?"

"Back. The problem is this woman won't tell me how she feels." Tony quickly made an excuse.

Biting her cheek to keep from showing her disappointment, Ziva advised, "That should not hold you back. Chances are she returns the feelings and if not you still must follow where your heart leads."

Tony struggled to continue his act, "Thanks, Zi. But then there is this other problem, see she is worried about some stupid rule."

Ziva's pushed her hope down and knit her eyebrows together, "Do I know her?"

Pushing off his car, Tony stood directly in front of Ziva and took one of her smooth hands in his, 'It's you, Ziva."

Shock creased Ziva's face, "Do not joke about this, Tony."

Tony was quick to reply, "I am not joking, Zi."

A tender smile played on her lips, "In that case I must be honest, I was jealous when I thought you were 'sharing a room' with Nikki."

Grinning Tony moved closer to her so their shoes were touching, "I'm glad. I like you a lot, Ziva."

A full smile spread across Ziva's face, "I like you a lot too, Tony."

Tony cupped her neck in his other hand and weaved his fingers gently into her hair. Slowly, Tony brought her closer to him. Ziva closed her eyes soaking in Tony's attention and touch leaning into his hand.

Warmth spread through them and their feeling ignited into a steady flame for each other. Tony brought his mouth down on her lips and sweetly caressed them with his. Sharing their first meaningful kiss, they stood in the NCIS parking lot under the moon. Tony forced himself to pull back, "Forget Rule# 12."

Ziva tipped her head back and looked into Tony's green eyes before giggling softly. After a moment, Ziva asked, "Do you mean we are dating?"

Looking slightly worried, Tony said, "Do you wanna be?"

"Well, Tony only if that is what you truly want?" Ziva looked seriously up at Tony and waited for his response.

"Yes, Zi. I really want to date you. But I want to take it slow since I don't have a great track record in relationships. I want to do it right with you and for you because you mean too much for me to mess things up between us."

Ziva was touched by his sweet commitment and nodded in understanding. Standing on tippy toes, Ziva kissed Tony's cheek lightly.

Wrapping his arms firmly around her slim figure, Tony held her close to him soaking in her distinct smell and feel.

Laying her head on his chest, Ziva took in the feeling of being in Tony's arms. "I should have told you I was jealous a long time ago."

Tony tilted his head back and laughed, "I should have realized it sooner." After a minute longer of being in each other's arms, Tony stepped back, 'I gotta go home and sleep or Gibbs will fire me for sleeping on the job tomorrow." He dropped a kiss on Ziva's lips and whispered, "Good Night."

Ziva again leaned against her car, "Good night." She watched Tony stride to the other side of his car wearing his camo pants and green t-shirt. When he reached the driver side door, Ziva spoke, "Tony," he stopped and looked up at her, "You look hot in military clothes." Her eyes glinted with humor.

Grinning broadly, Tony replied, "Thanks, Ziva. You look hot no matter what you're wearing." Ziva smiled at his response and he added, "I think I'll wear camo everyday. It might even distract you at work and Gibbs will headslap you not me for staring."

A laugh escaped her, "I have been distracted by you before, but Mossad has trained me to be discreet."

Tony exclaimed, "Who cares about being discreet? I'm just gonna stare no matter the brain damage that will result."

"You better only be staring at me because I am known to be jealous." Ziva advised while chuckling quietly.

He laughed, "Your jealousy got us into this! Plus, I like a possessive woman because typically it means she is serious about the guy."

Ziva nodded, "Yes that is true. Now go home, Tony."

The now dating partners waved as Tony climbed in his car and pulled away. Each laughed at the comical circumstances that finally brought them together and they smiled contentedly.

* * *

**Please REVIEW!!!!!!**


End file.
